The present invention relates generally to the field of medicine. More particularly, it concerns fullerene compositions and treatments using the same for HIV infection.
Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infects and destroys the immune system of human body. HIV infects CD4+ T cells, a lymphocyte that activates our immune system against numerous infections. As the number of CD4+ T cells in the body decrease, cell mediated immunity decreases and a HIV infected person develops acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). An infected person becomes more susceptible to infections and cancers, even to those which rarely occur to a healthy individual.
The number of HIV infected individuals is increasing continuously over the years on a global scale, but currently there is no cure or effective vaccine against HIV virus. Currently highly active anti-retroviral therapy (HAART) is often used to treat AIDS. HAART consists of a combination of antiretroviral agents. Although HAART slows progression of the disease and decreases risk of death, adverse effects are very common due to large dose and long term administration. Moreover drug-resistant viruses and genomic mutation in HIV makes the therapy less effective over time.
Fullerenes have been valuable compounds in different fields and their functionalization has expanded their applications from biology to materials science. Particular attention has been given to their biological applications towards the inhibition of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). It is well known that C60 and C70 are capable of inhibiting HIV protease, presumably thru interactions with the hydrophobic cavity of the protease. These interactions are believed to be possible because the diameter of the HIV-protease cavity can host the C60 or C70 derivatives. It is not well understood what kinds of interactions dominate, not only because they will depend on the type of derivative but also because it has not been possible to prove that the fullerene-protease interactions indeed occur inside the cavity. Several research groups have used modeling software to study the possible fullerene derivative interactions with the HIV-protease and results suggest that it is likely to occur inside the cavity. From the latter results researchers have designed potential fullerene derivative candidates that can effectively interact with the HIV protease cavity and inhibit HIV infectivity.
Most of the current anti-HIV drugs are not effective after mutations of the virus occur. As a result, HIV becomes resistant to those drugs and infection of healthy cells follows. Alternative drugs for effective treatment of HIV are necessary to prevent its transmission and infection of healthy cells, especially after mutation occurs.